


Helping Out

by Arytra



Series: Section 123 [6]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: As does Travis, Bonding Experience, David and Penelope just want their loved ones to be happy, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, Most of the other human cast members play a smaller role, Mr. Hooper and David's Grandma are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Mr. Hooper and David's grandmother are spending a good amount of time together.  The rest of the street is nosy and when Penelope and David get caught in the middle, they end up bonding a bit more from the experience.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, canonically, apparently David's grandmother kept stopping by Sesame Street. And Mr. Hooper and she spent time together. And this is adorable and needed a story attached.

It was an absolute joy to meet David's grandmother, Harriet. Penelope had enjoyed watching David and her argue over country and city life, even if Penelope quietly agreed with David. She had been more than amused by Mr. Hooper and her playing hopscotch, pleased that the older man was happily interacting. The older woman's subsequent visits on Sesame Street amused her even more as the two tended to spend at least a little time together. Thus, when she came in to find David standing to the side while Harriet and Mr. Hooper were making sandwiches together, both of the younger two shared an amused smile. “Good morning, Mr. Hooper,” she said. “Good morning, Harriet. Hi David.”

“Good morning, Penelope,” Mr. Hooper answered without looking up.

“Good morning,” Harriet agreed. David just waved and motioned for her to come over which she did, both of them making sure that they were staying far enough away not to be heard.

“He's letting her help?” Penelope asked, not thrilled at the excitement she wasn't able to hide in her voice. She shouldn't be gossiping, and she wasn't lying to herself that that wasn't exactly what she was doing, but she did feel that Mr. Hooper did deserve some happiness in his life and she wanted to know whether or not that was happening. Ergo, she was gossiping with David.

“She's been helping all morning,” he answered, sounding just as giddy as she did. “And he hasn't stopped smiling.”

“Sounds serious,” the agent answered, her voice far more calm this time though still far more amused than her normal tone. Mr. Hooper gave both of them a look over Harriet's head before looking back at what he was doing.

“Do you think he heard us?” David asked. Penelope shrugged.

“Probably not,” she answered. “But I doubt it's difficult to guess what we're gossiping about.”

Sure enough, Mr. Hooper asked Harriet to go get something from the storeroom and looked at them both. “David, why don't you take the day off and go study?” He firmly suggested.

“Sure,” David answered, taking off his apron. He made it to the other side of the counter before he paused, looking back at Mr. Hooper and pushing his voice to a higher pitch. “Mr. Hooper? Are you going to be my new grandpa?”

Penelope couldn't quite catch the laugh that she tried to hide. Mr. Hooper pointed to the door. “Go find something else to do,” he instructed, far more firmly than before. 

Both of them scattered, knowing better than to push it. Penelope was trying to pull herself back together, but David breaking into laughter every couple of seconds wasn't helping. She looked at him, trying to hide her smile. “'Are you going to be my new grandpa?' Really, David?” She asked.

“Hey, I just thought I'd check,” David answered, laughing again. “And I won't be the only one getting a new relative...”

“For the last time, Mr. Hooper is not my father,” she said, but her expression softened. “It would be nice for him to be happier more though. And your grandmother is a very nice woman.”

“I think so,” David said. Penelope looked at him.

“We don't push it,” she said. “We're just supportive.”

“Right,” he answered. “Come on, I have some studying to do and I'll make you lunch.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I can feed myself,” she said. He grinned at her.

“And where would you get the food?” He asked. She started to answer Hooper's before realizing what he had.

“Thank you for making lunch, David.”

“You're welcome, Penelope.”

***

What had started out as amusing for them, however, was a lot less amusing when the others got in on it. The double date between Willy with Mr. Macintosh and Mr. Hooper with Harriet had been wonderful to know about. The fact that they'd all had a good time had brought a smile to both David and Penelope. There was, however, the aftermath once Harriet had left that the two were less thrilled over. “So,” Maria started, slipping into the seat and looking at Mr. Hooper. “How'd it go?”

“We had a nice time,” Mr. Hooper said. “What do you want for lunch?”

As Maria answered, Bob slipped in next to her. “So, you two seem to be spending a lot of time together.”

“She's a very nice woman. Are you going to order something?” He asked. Penelope was clever enough to stay away from the inquiries though Travis wasn't. He was letting the others ask the questions, but it was clear that he was interested. David, having to work, looked trapped where he was but was trying to stay out of it the best he could.

“Are you going to see her again?” Luis asked.

“You're getting your usual,” Mr. Hooper answered instead. “David, I'm going to go bring things from the storeroom.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to do that, Mr. Hooper?” David asked. Penelope silently urged him not to panic. She was pretty sure their friends could sense fear.

“I'm sure,” he answered, giving each and every one of them a look before going down to the storeroom. Penelope kept her head down. The group turned toward David.

“So, lunch?” He tried.

“What do you know?” Maria asked.

“Exactly what you do,” David assured her. “Just that they had a good time.”

_“It's sweet.”_ Linda signed.

“So, if this works out, I guess you'll get a new grandpa,” Olivia teased. There it was. The reason why they knew that David had to know something in the situation. It wasn't like David and Penelope weren't happy with the situation but their interest in what had happened ended with just knowing that the two were happy. She glanced toward Penelope. “And Penelope will get a new mom.”

“Still not my father,” Penelope said firmly, ignoring her own advice to keep her head down. “And stop bothering David because Mr. Hooper won't tell you anything.”

They swarmed her and Penelope thought to herself that she really should have taken that into consideration. Why was it whenever she decided to play the role of the big sister they insisted she inhabited, she ended up in these situations? She needed to learn to leave well-enough alone. Still, the thankful, yet apologetic look on David's face lessened her annoyance. She thought for a moment and then looked at them. “I'll answer you,” she said. “Once you finish ordering from David.”

They all scrambled back, quickly rattling off what they wanted before making their way back to Penelope. Mr. Hooper was already making his way back out which was just fine with Penelope since he'd abandoned David to these sharks to begin with. She took another bite as they waited though she knew that they wouldn't wait for long. David had fortunately caught on to her plan and was working as fast as he could. Mr. Hooper was aiding him in it which she hoped would reduce the time it took to make especially since no one had ordered anything that required cooking. Penelope looked at all of them. “What do you want to know?” She asked, making sure she set the fork down to sign.

Maria looked frustrated at her. “They've been spending time together.”

“Yes,” Penelope answered. That was an easy question to answer, more of a statement really.

“We know that they went to the dance,” Maria continued. Penelope wished she would have told them they had three questions or statements at this point, but instead she just nodded, calmly eating her meal. Bob and Linda's plate looked done to her. Four more to go. “So do you think they'll be spending more time together?”

“Who says they weren't before?” She asked. One of these days, she was going to have to ask Mr. Hooper how he managed to seemingly cause her to feel the stern look he's shoot at her. Still, she was a professional agent who could handle a little glare. The others were looking at her in delight. She took another bite.

“They were before?” Olivia asked in delight. “When?”

“That morning,” Penelope answered, putting the fork down to answer. Two more dishes up. Two to go.

“What were they doing?” Luis asked.

“Harriet and Mr. Hooper?” She asked. Maria's eyes narrowed.

“Who else are we talking about?” She asked.

“I just wanted to make sure sure,” Penelope answered. “David and I found them in the kitchen.”

“And?” Olivia asked. Penelope saw the last two dishes go up.

“They were making sandwiches together,” she answered.

“And?” They all asked her at once.

“And after that we left,” Penelope said easily, tossing the last bit of food into her mouth before taking the plate up. She ignored the cacophony behind her. She started toward the door before her conscience kicked in. “Mr. Hooper? It seems like a slow day now that the lunch rush is over. I need to borrow David. For his expertise on law regarding some paperwork I have.”

Mr. Hooper motioned with his hand for them to go and David quickly untied the apron to follow her out. The others protested and started to follow but Mr. Hooper looked at them. “Aren't you going to eat your lunch?”

He could handle them, she'd distracted them long enough to finish her meal, and she'd gotten David out. He looked at her. “So... expertise, huh?”

“I had to think of something,” she answered. “Come on. We'll hide out at my house until they lose interest.”

“You really think they'll lose interest?” He asked skeptically.

“I think I intend to remain hopeful and I'm trying to rescue you right now,” she said. “Try not to ruin that.”

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding the least bit sorry. She ignored it.

“Get in the car,” she said. He paused.

“What about Travis?” He asked.

“He can explain to Susan why he needs a ride home,” she answered. David just laughed and got in.

***

“I'm not saying you're wrong legally,” Penelope argued. “I'm saying that I work for a shadowy part of the government so I guarantee that some laws get set aside and I'm pretty sure that's one of them in this instance.”

She was curled up on the couch, giving David the chair which he was leaning out of. “The law is for everyone, Penelope,” he told her. “They can't just change the rules.”

“That's exactly what they can do,” she answered. “More water?”

He paused in his argument and handed her the glass. “It's wrong.”

“It is,” she agreed, bringing it back. “It doesn't apply to Sesame Street anyway. When you're off the Street, just keep it in mind.”

He took the glass and sat back in the chair. “Thanks for earlier,” he said. “You could have left me there.”

Penelope paused. “If I listen to all of the ridiculous theories the lot of you have, then Mr. Hooper is supposed to be my father. In that case, if he married your grandmother, that would make me your aunt. I'm not an expert at this, but I'm nearly certain aunts aren't supposed to be abandon their nephews,” she answered.

“Cute, Penelope,” he told her and she just grinned. “Do you think they will get married?”

Penelope paused for a minute. “I think,” she said. “That we continue to support them we'll be the first to know when they know about it.”

“I think so too,” he said. He grinned over the glass. “And we can hold it over the others that we knew first, right?”

“Of course,” Penelope answered as if it were never a question. “But only after Mr. Hooper and your grandmother tell them.”

The two of them shook on it. “Dinner?” Penelope asked. David nodded, helping her make it and looking at her in amusement when she set some aside for Travis later.

“I thought you were mad at him,” he said.

“I am,” she answered. “But he's going to feel bad and I want to make sure he eats. Besides, I could have left at any time. I just didn't. You had to work so really, I figure he owes you the apology.”

“That's really mature.”

“Well, one of us has to be,” she said, ignoring his glare. After, they headed back to Sesame Street. Penelope wasn't surprised to see Travis waiting for her, looking at the ground and not meeting either of their eyes. David just clapped him on the back to get Travis to look up. “Sorry we took it too far,” he said.

“Don't worry about it,” he answered. Penelope just smirked at her friend.

“Mr. Hooper wasn't happy with you guys, huh?” She asked.

“Neither was Susan and Gordon...” Travis agreed. Penelope rolled her eyes.

“We've been through this. Don't listen to the rest of them. They're trouble,” Penelope told him. “I saved you dinner.”

David just shook his head. “Your friendship is weird.”

“At least it's only a friendship,” Penelope answered back. David looked at at her funny and Penelope felt impressed by her ability not to need to find something to hit her head against. Glancing in the doorway of Hooper's, she saw Susan and Mr. Hooper were talking about something while Gordon just waved to her and went back to watching his wife and friend. Penelope decided to push only so slightly. “So, you should go kiss and make-up.”

Sure enough, he just laughed it off though she was pretty sure he'd at least kiss Maria. That was one down. Far too many more to go. Penelope waved at the others.“I'm taking Travis home,” she said to which all of them nodded, all of them looking just as sheepish as Travis had. “We can talk tomorrow, but I'm tired.”

As she stated earlier, she wasn't really the one who was the worst affected nor was she in love with the entire ridiculous group. David turned and pulled her into a quick hug.

“Thanks, Aunt Penn,” he teased quietly.

“You are making me regret taking you with me,” she warned. He headed off before looking up and then back at her.

“We should hang out more,” he told her. She rolled her eyes, but didn't protest. He grinned and then headed back to the others.

***

“I can help him,” Penelope argued to Mr. Hooper. He gave her a look.

“The last time I let you help, Penelope Carson, the two of you somehow managed to lose three gallons of milk,” he told her.

“So we'll be more careful,” she said. “Right, David?”

“Whatever Penelope is agreeing to, I agree to,” David answered, struggling to keep up with the rush.

“There, see? Go,” she said. “I won't let dishonor fall on the store or what ever worry you're considering, but you're going to be late if you stay here through the rush.”

He paused and tossed the apron on her. “David, you're in charge. Penelope, don't burn down the store,” he instructed.

“You're welcome!” She called out, starting to help out David. Mr. Hooper paused and looked at them both with appreciation.

“Thank you,” he said before heading out. David looked at her.

“Get their orders.”

“Got it,” she answered. They were both pretty sure that Mr. Hooper and Harriet wouldn't marry and live with each other forever as they both had their separate lives, but they did enjoy the other's company and that was enough. Anything that Penelope and David could do to make it easier on both of them was just something that you did for the people you love.


End file.
